liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-30287552-20190312003303/@comment-30287552-20190314204945
> Eu to ligado que ele é o Urano, mas nós só vemos estrelas e uma nebulosa saindo de dentro dele, descrito como Giges sendo o pai do universo e os krl a 4. Mas a WoG da Senior Writter fala justamente que o que originou toda a criação foi a batalha entre os primordiais, não um único deles, enquanto o WoG do Lead Writter fala que foram os Primordiais no geral que originaram. Sim, foi a batalha entre os Primordiais. É uma afirmação geral. Os Primordiais começaram a batalhar entre sim. Como vimos, Urano leva um soco de outro Primordial e acaba gerando todo o universo disso, coisa essa que é reafirmada por Giges. Não há contradição nenhuma ai a não ser que você ativamente fique tentando procurar. > E seguindo por essa lógica a gente teria que desconsiderar alguns WoGs. Até porque a Lead Writter literalmente fala que a batalha dos Primordiais só criou galáxias. Não. Spawned the galaxies. Ie, criou todas as galáxias do universo. Nada a ver essa sua interpretação. E não teria que desconsiderar nada. Uma afirmação geral e verdadeira (os Primordiais criaram o universo) não contradiz em nada uma afirmação específica (Quando eles batalharam, um deles gerou o universo em uma dessas batalhas) > ' E mais, o feito seria na realidade da Ceto, porque o Urano seria só indiretamente responsável pela criação, visto que quem fez de fato foi ela' Não. Urano que é o Deus do Universo. Urano cujo corpo deu vida ao universo. Ceto foi indiretamente responsável pelo processo, mas ela não criou nada. > O Prather pode nao ter autoridade pra falar da série, mas o Balrog tem, e mesmo assim ele cita que Cronos castrou seu pai, assim como na mitologia original. O que não previne que os dois tenham lutado, assim como disse um dos Diretores Senior. Perguntaram para o mesmo como foi a luta entre Cronos e Urano, e a resposta foi que seria semelhante em feel a Titanomaquia e a Guerra Primordial como vistas em GoW2 e Ascension. Ambas involveram primariamente socos, ataques físicos e mágica sendo jogada. Nada de Cronos indo lá com uma foice e castrando seu pai sem ter luta alguma. > E quanto a Afrodite, a versão original da mitologia de Homero diz que Afrodite é simplesmente filha de Zeus também, então ainda é um segmento que é seguido em God Of War sobre a mitologia grega, só escolheram um dos dois (Hesíodo ou Homero) pra seguir. Isso, de fato, contradiz a versão de Cronos castrando Urano com uma lâmina especial. Quem diz isso é um expert em Mitologia Grega. O próprio Cory Barlog só diz que Cronos castrou o mesmo. Isso não especifica o método em nada. > Esse é uma das partes que não encaixam também diretamente e são originais de God Of War. Mas não se pode desconsiderar TODA influência da mitologia original, até porque, basicamente tudo que se tem em GoW é da mitologia original, com alguns fatos alterados e outros totalmente diferentes, então pelo menos me parece mais correto ficar do lado da mitologia original quando se tem pouca informação sobre. Temos o suficiente pa dizer que essa interpretação é falha. > Quanto a um desenvolvedor falando sobre essa luta eu não vi, então não posso opinar sobre. Mas a parte da lâmina especial fica de fora da mitologia de GoW - porém se tirarmos completamente a mitologia original só porque temos uma arma que não aparece no jogo, então temos mais desinformação sobre Urano VS Cronos do que informação. Temos o suficiente pra opinar: * Urano/criador do universo/morto por Cronos em uma luta "épica" Qual a ambiguidade aqui? Nada. Só procurando o máximo que se acha contradições, e essas podem ser explicadas.